Fem Fatale's Cousin
by ainmals1
Summary: The teens come across another family member of Fem Fatale. Her man hating cousin Lady Termain. The cousins plan to make all the males in Townsville sick. Can the girls put a stop to this before the males get worse?


**Hey everyone, here is the next PowerPuff story where Fem Fatale's cousin is introduced. This time the cousins plan to make all of the males in Townsville sick.**

* * *

Fem Fatale's Cousin

"How's everyone doing?" I asked.

"Great how are you?" Richard answered.

"Great thank you," I said.

"So do you have to work today?" Booster asked.

"No, we have the day off," I said.

"We get to stay home," said Richard.

The hot line rang; Blossom answered it.

"Mayor what is it?" Blossom asked.

"The bank is being robbed again," said the Mayor.

"We're coming," said Blossom.

"It's the bank again, come on," said Booster.

The teens flew to the bank and found none other than Fem Fatale and her sister.

"Them again," said Baxter with annoyance in his voice.

"With some other lady," said Buttercup.

"Hello again kids," said Fem Fatale.

"This is our cousin Lady Termain," said Heanna.

A lady with brown hair, brown eyes, and a green outfit was standing right beside Heanna.

"Hello there kids, I wonder why there are boys helping girls," said the lady.

"Not another male hater," said Boomy.

"We're protectors of this city Lady Termain," said Bubbles.

"Yes I see that dear, I have come to commit crimes with my cousins," said Lady Termain.

"And you also prefer Susan B. Anthony coins," said Beauster.

"There are women here who have husbands," said Beauty.

"Yeah, they're happy to have them," said Buster.

"So leave our lives alone," said Banners.

"There are teenage girls who have boyfriends," said Bam-bam.

"Like we do," said Bamby.

"You ladies are never gonna learn," said Blaster.

"You're going back to jail," said Bliss.

The boys and the girls took Fem Fatale, Heanna and Lady Termain to jail.

"If they think of a plan I'm gonna scream," said Benster.

"I'm gonna be sick if they do," said Bloomy.

"I'm going to the pet store," said Bridger.

"I'll come with you," said Bridget.

"I want to come too," said Beatie.

"Me too," said Benny.

Burnner and Binky went to play video games, Baxter, Buttercup, Buster, and Banners went to the sports section, Benster, Bloomy, Blaster, and Bliss went to the library, Booster, Blossom, Beauster, and Beauty went to the jewelry store, Boomy, Bubbles, Bam-bam, and Bamby went to the toy store, while Bridger, Bridget, Beatie, and Benny went to the pet store, they all had a wonderful time at the places they were at. The PowerPuffs were having the time of their lives. This day was going just perfect, they were doing what ever they pleased. Nothing could go wrong, not even villains who would try to pull a nasty trick up their sleeve. Once they send villains to jail they could have some fun and be normal.

* * *

"Defeated again, blasted," said Fem Fatale.

"How are we gonna get rid of the men this time?" Heanna asked.

"I send the PowerPuff Boys to a school for boys, it flunked," said Fem Fatale.

"I thought of males being send to Citysville but that failed too," said Heanna.

"I have one that's even better, we'll make some stuff that will make all males sick," said Lady Termain.

"That's a much better idea," said Heanna.

"It will even work on male villains," said Fem Fatale.

"Yes I said all males my dear cousins," said Lady Termain.

Fem Fatale, Heanna, and Lady Termain all laughed together. This was the best plan the ladies have ever had. Fem Fatale's plan sending the boys to an all boys school didn't work, the plan Heanna had with sending all of the men and boys to Citysville didn't work, so their cousin's plan just had to work. Starting tomorrow they will send the stuff around town and make all of the men sick and ill. Nothing could stop them, not even the PowerPuffs could.

* * *

The next day Benny and Beatie were at the park playing, then Benny felt something in him.

"I feel dizzy Beatie," he said.

"Benny are you alright?" Beatie asked.

"I don't think- sigh," Benny started but before he finished he fainted,

Beatie felt Benny's forehead; it was hot.

"Oh no he's sick," Beatie said to herself.

She brought Benny in the house and put him on his bed, the girls came back carrying the boys.

"Oh no not Benny too," said Bridget.

"The boys are sick too," said Bloomy.

I came in next.

"Mac there's something wrong with the boys," said Bliss.

I felt their heads, "oh no, them too?" I said.

"You mean Richard is sick too," said Bamby.

"Yeah, come let me show you," I said.

The girls followed me to Richard and I's room.

"Oh no, we better call Daddy," said Banners.

Beauty called her house; expecting her Dad to answer the phone but instead it was her Mom who answered.

"Hi Mom it's Beauty is Daddy there?" Beauty asked.

"Hold on Honey I'll put you on speaker," Wendy said.

The phone was on speaker.

"Yes your Dad is here but he's sick," said Wendy.

"Daddy is sick? So is Benny," said Bubbles.

"What?! My baby is sick too!" Wendy said in worry.

"The boys are sick too," said Buttercup.

"Mom I'm gonna call Sara," said Blossom.

She pushed the other line and called the Rotiums.

"Hi Sara, it's Blossom," Blossom said.

"Are you on speaker Blossom?" Sara asked.

"Yes," said Blossom.

"Mrs. Rotium, your sons are sick," I said.

"What? So is Bill," said Sara.

Binky came over a little later to also report news.

"Burnner is sick, so is his Dad and brother Micheal, my Dad is sick, and my brothers David and Danny are sick!" said Binky.

"First Benny," said Buttercup.

"Then the boys," said Bubbles.

"Next Richard," said Beauty.

"After that Daddy," said Banners.

"After Daddy, Bill," said Bamby.

"After Bill comes Burnner," said Bliss.

"After Burnner it's his Dad," said Bloomy.

"And his brother, and Binky's Dad," said Bridget.

"Now Binky's brothers, what's next more males?" I asked.

"More males?" said Wendy.

"We all saw it on the news," said Sara.

"Think everyone who do we know who hates men?" Binky asked.

"Of course, Fem Fatale, Heanna, and Lady Termain," I said.

"They must of made some stuff to make males sick," said Blossom.

"Even the male villains have that stuff," said Buttercup.

"We have to find a cure for it," said Bubbles.

"First we need to find Fem Fatale, Heanna, and Lady Termain," said Beauty.

"Yeah, because they have it," said Banners.

"And we'll destroy that stuff," said Bamby.

"And save the males," said Bliss.

"We gotta go Mac," said Bloomy.

"We'll be back before you know it," said Bridget.

"Good, I'll call Mrs. Lenton and Mrs. Brown to come over along with Wendy and Sara," I said.

The girls flew off.

* * *

It didn't take long for the girls to find their enemies at their hideout.

"There they are," said Binky.

"Let's get them," said Blossom.

"Oh no it's those girls," said Fem Fatale.

"They're gonna break our bottle," said Heanna.

"We better make sure they don't," said Buttercup.

"Give us that bottle," said Bubbles.

"Come and get it if you can," said Fem Fatale.

The girls charged at Fem Fatale she passed the bottle to Heanna

"Thanks sister," said Heanna.

The girls charged at Heanna, then she passed the bottle to Lady Termain.

"Thanks cousin," said Lady Termain.

The girls charged at Lady Termain, she tried to pass the bottle to Fem Fatale but Beauty caught it first.

"Now it's our turn, catch Banners," said Beauty.

Banners caught the bottle.

"I got it, here you go, Bamby," said Banners.

Bamby caught the bottle.

"Nice throw, you next Bliss," said Bamby.

Bliss caught the bottle.

"Heads up, Bloomy," said Bliss.

Bloomy caught the bottle.

"Your turn Bridget," said Bloomy.

Bridget caught the bottle.

"Let's destroy it together," said Bridget.

The girls broke the bottle in pieces, beat up, and send the evil ladies to jail, hoping they would never think of anything like this again.

* * *

After the bottle broke all the males were better.

"I'm okay!" said Burnner.

"I feel better!" said Booster.

"I'm okay also!" said Baxter.

"I feel great!" said Boomy.

"And we the girls to thank," said Beauster.

"Yeah, if you didn't break that bottle we would still be sick," said Buster.

"Even though Mrs. Brown is a doctor," said Bam-bam.

"She would actually not help us," said Blaster.

"That was an unknown illness," said Benster.

"We must of drank that stuff without realizing anything," said Bridger.

"Yeah, even you smart guys didn't know it," said Benny.

"But the important thing is you did it!" said Bridger.

"And thank you," said Benny.

"And you're better too Richard?" I asked.

"Yep all the men are better," said Richard.

"I'm glad you're okay too Matthew," said Wendy.

"I am too," said the Professor.

"It is great to have you all better, Garrett," said Mrs. Brown.

"Yep, and I'm glad Micheal and I are better too Patty," said Mr. Brown.

"I'm glad every male in Townsville is alright especially you and our sons George," said Mrs. Lenton.

"Me too, Janet," said Mr. Lenton.

"Can we do something fun?" Micheal asked.

"How about play a game," said Laura.

"How about got to the park," said Lindsay.

"How about going shopping," said Andrea.

"How about got to a store," said David.

"How about have dinner here," said Danny.

We all agreed with Danny, so later on after doing the other activities we ate dinner at our house.

* * *

 **That's the end of that story. I based this story on a Justice League episode that I saw way back when I was in middle school, if people don't remember that one, it's the one where Wonder Woman's adopted sister decides to have the females take control of everything and make all of the males be sick. I know I could have added the other female villains but I decided to focus on Fem Fatale, her sister, and her cousin. The next story will be introducing another new villain "Silky Cal"**


End file.
